1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water extraction cleaning machines and, more particularly, to an upright water extraction cleaning machine having multiple floor suction nozzle openings formed on the suction nozzle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of water extraction cleaning machines are known in the art. For example, a canister-type water extraction cleaning machine is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,587 to Yonkers et al., an industrial-type water extraction cleaning machine is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,251 to Whitaker et al., and an upright water extraction cleaning machine is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,673 to Bradd et al.
The known water extraction cleaning machines tend to be limited to their adaptability for different cleaning operations. One problem with known water extraction cleaning machines is that most machines are not capable of simultaneously spraying cleaning solution and removing the solution from the surface being cleaned regardless of whether the unit is being pushed forwardly or pulled rearwardly.